Water coolers are used in the home and office to dispense bottled water. The water is usually contained in a bottle mounted in an inverted position, and may be dispensed as cooled water or heated water, or both. A user of the water cooler may wish to make a hot or cold drink using the dispensed water, and performing such an act may require a liquid container, the dispensed water, ingredients to be mixed with the water, mixing or stirring implements, and container caps, as examples.